


Of Books and Bondage

by Okamiichii



Series: The Legion Club and Dungeon [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Armin Arlert is a Little Shit, BDSM, Chronic Pain, Commander Erwin Smith, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Erwin loves it, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Healthy Coping Mechanisms, M/M, Minor Levi/Eren Yeager, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Build?, Submissive Armin Arlert, tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamiichii/pseuds/Okamiichii
Summary: Armin didn't realize what would happen after he returned that lost folder. He didn't expect to meet a man who made his stomach flip. He didn't expect to find a lifestyle that helped him feel strong. He didn't expect to be given a purpose. He didn't expect that he would be happy. And he surely didn't expect to sit with the man they call The Commander, and whom he calls his.--In other words a BDSM fic where book worm/blogger Armin meets bar owner/Dom Erwin. Erwin is a good Dom, and Armin is intrigued. Kinky exploration and discovery ensues.





	1. Meeting Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are not owned by me.

Nothing was better than watching the last customer leave, and even though I wanted to lock the door right behind them, I waited the few slow minutes until 9pm...closing time. I jumped from the check out desk and practically skipped to the door, almost face planting while doing so. The door? Locked. The open sign? Off. The store? Blissfully quiet. I sighed, pulling a hair tie from my wrist to put up my hair,  
“Alright, Armin, you have 30 minutes to get this place in order then you’re free for the rest of the week. Let's do this.” 

Closing was my favorite shift, the easiest in my opinion, and what made it even better was that it was a single person shift. Count the money and put it in the safe for the owner to deal with in the morning, scan the small store for any stray books to put away, empty the trash, vacuum, make sure the sitting area in the back is clean. I stopped, leaning the vacuum on the wall, and walking over to sitting area. On the side table of the armchair laid a manila folder, thick with paper. I picked it up and turned it front to back, opening it to look at the first page. There in bold lettering, “The Legion? Erwin..Smith. Hm, didn’t Eren say something about a Legion bar the other night? This looks important, too.”

I asked the dear old internet about “The Legion”, and was pleasantly surprised that it was in the same direction as my home. “Should I go and see if i find this Erwin guy? Or should I just leave it here. No, it looks important, I should probably just take it there.” I mumbled as I put away the vacuum, grabbed my things and the folder, and finally locked up the store. 

“Watch it not be who left it here?”

__

 

The Legion was not what I expected at all. The walls were exposed brick with a black statement wall behind the glossy black bar. The lights were dim, and wooden beams crisscrossed the entire ceiling. Most of the furniture was comfy looking leather love seats, and armchairs. Some were paired with coffee tables, others with side tables. It was quiet, the soft rumble of low voices, and deep bass music played in the background. I took notice that the patrons were all dressed well, slacks, button ups, oxfords and pumps...I held tighter to my bag, I didn’t belong here, I need to lea-  
“Can I help you with anything?”  
I jumped a bit, snapping my head around to look at the person addressing me, they looked like wait staff. I smiled and rubbed my arm,  
“Oh um, is there and Erwin Smith here?”  
“Yes, he’s here today. I can let him know you’re here for him. Take a seat anywhere you’d like, it may be a couple minutes.”

They turned and left before I could say anything, so I just sighed, meandering over to a secluded corner where a small white velvet ottoman sat next to a large black...throne? Odd. But beautiful. I stepped closer to examine the odd set, noticing beautiful delicate gold metal work on the legs of the ottoman. Small clear gems were embedded in the metal, catching the soft light ever so slightly. The throne was equally if not more impressive, with its own golden metal work framing the entirety of the structure, the cushion a plush black leather. I was drawn to the set so intensely, I took another step towards it, I could touch the ottoman if I wanted to, “Beautiful.”  
“Thank you.”  
“SHI--”  
I nearly jumped out of my skin, so enthralled by the upholstery that I didn't realize the man who snuck up behind me. I turned to meet his gaze,  
“Sorry, I um..I didn’t realize you were behind me.”  
I watched as the corner of his mouth tilted up, his eyes raked over me, I felt bare. He held out his hand to me, and when I met it in a firm shake I realized how big this man was. Half a foot taller than me, built like a tank I swear, with arms that chest that strained the fabric of his white button up. His hair was slicked back, but I noticed a piece of hair that has come free and is hanging in front of his forehead. He was smirking at me.

“I am Erwin Smith,” he let go of my hand, “I was told you were looking for me?”  
I felt my face heat up and clear my throat with a weird choking chuckle noise, “Yes! My name is Armin, uh Arlert. I work at Faded Ink? The book store a couple blocks away? I found this folder while i was closing up, saw the bar name and your name under it,” I handed the folder to a slightly wide eyed Erwin.  
Silence.  
I fidgeted, “The bar was on my way home so i figured id just try to return it now, it looked kind of important so i didn't want to leave it at the shop overnight in case someone really needed it.”  
“Thank you, I honestly had no idea I even left it there. I actually need this for a meeting in 30 minutes. Things would have gotten difficult for me had you not go out of your way to bring this here.” I smile, “Not at all! I'm glad to be of service.”  
I heard Erwin breath in quickly, “Thank you very much, again, for returning this to me. I’d like to take you to lunch in way of thanks.” While Erwins' body language said that as a question, his voice said it like a command. I blush, “ Oh! Oh, umm sure, sure i eat. Aheh that would be, well nice good yes that's nice.” 

What the fuck Armin just stop talking. 

Erwin nods his head sharply and grabs his phone from his pocket, “Would you put your contact information in for me. Or would you rather I give you mine?” I smile again, “Oh no that's fine, I'll give you my phone number and email. If you can't reach me on one you can on the other.”  
Erwin looks almost smug as I types in my info before handing him back his phone.  
“Well, uh, I should get home now. Feel free to message me whenever, im usually not to busy.” Erwin Smiles, “I will then, do you need help getting home?”  
“No i should be alright, I'm just a couple blocks away actually.”  
“Alright, thank you again. I’ll contact you soon. Be safe getting home, Armin.”  
I wave as I leave, and on the way home I can't shake the feeling that this meeting was destiny.


	2. Taking Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support this story has gotten so far! I currently have the first 5 chapters planned out.  
> Make sure to comment kinks you would like to see later on in the story!!  
> <3<3<3  
> Enjoy

“Come on, Armin, something happened and I know it!”  
“Nothing happened, Eren. It was just a normal day.”  
“Bullshit,” Eren scoffed, turning to face me where my face was squished into his pillow, “whenever you work you always come home, take 3 advil, make a cup of tea, and take a bubble bath. I see no tea! No bubbles! You just walked straight to our room and face planted on MY bed!”  
I felt my nose wrinkle, a huff escaping me, “You know me to well.”  
“Damn straight!”  
I laughed, sitting up and running a hand through my bangs. I caught his gaze, “Do you remember the bar you mentioned the other night? The Legion?”  
Eren's’ eyes narrowed, “yes?”  
“Well, someone left a folder at the bookstore, I found it while closing up, and on the front page it said ‘The Legion’ and ‘Erwin Smith’. So, after I closed I went to the bar to see if I could find this Erwin guy.”  
By this time in my recollection of the nights events, Eren was sitting up with me - leaning in with sparkling eyes.  
“He was there, I gave him the folder, he said thank you and asked to take me to lunch in way of thanks.”  
Eren started bouncing where he sat, “So that sounds cool and all, but that wouldn’t make you act differently. So...is he hot?”

Was Erwin Hot…

I felt my face and neck heat up, “He was, well, it was, and he...ugh Eren he was gorgeous.”  
“I KNEW IT.”  
Eren stumbled out of his bed, nigh on knocking me over in the process, and went to the door. As he swung it open, I got a queasy feeling in my stomach.  
“MIKASA, ARMIN HAS A HOT DATE”  
Oh no.  
“Eren, no it’s not a da-”  
“Who is it?”  
She was here. Mikasa leaned against our door frame, I could see Annie coming up behind her, Eren was still bouncing on his feet, they were all looking at me. My chest felt tight, the backs of my eyes started to sting, I could tell I started to pick at the skin around my nails, I needed to get out, I needed to lea- Mikasa was stroking my hair.  
“Did you have a good day at work? How’s your feet?”  
I breathed. The stinging faded, my shoulders slumped, I looked up at a softly smiling Mikasa. Her hair was shorter than it was this morning, she must of gotten it cut earlier.  
“It was good, not many people came in today, but everyone who did was really nice,” I took a moment to flex my feet, “Feet are okay, a little sore but nothing too bad.”  
She nodded, sage like in her expression, “Let me know if it gets worse.”

Nodding, I stood, making my way to my own bed - my safe haven. It was only a twin, but the majority of its surface was covered in extra pillows, blankets, and stray books. I sat, and looked hesitantly at the three people I called family, “It’s not a date, technically. He’s just thanking me for returning a folder he lost.” Mikasa sat at my desk, having to move a stack of books from the seat, and Annie followed Eren to sit back down on his bed, they waited for me to continue. I felt heat creep down the back of my neck, “His name is Erwin. He works at a bar called The Legion? I’m not sure what he really does though. It’s only a few blocks away, it’s actually around the path I walk to work. Anyways,” I sigh, looking up at the ceiling, “he’s tall, broad, super handsome, and really polite. The lunch isn’t a date, but I kinda hope it is?” 

Eren nodded, “I get that, and who knows maybe he feels the same way? I say go for it.”

 

 

I didn’t hear anything from Erwin until the next night. I was soaking my feet and watching videos of turtles eating when my phone chimed so loud I yelped.

 **Unknown** : Hello, this is Erwin, from The Legion. This is Armin, correct?”

I scoffed, he’s even polite in text. 

**Armin** : Hi Erwin! Yes, this is Armin.

 **Erwin** : Good. Would you like to meet me tomorrow for a late breakfast.

My knee started bouncing. A late breakfast. What if my alarm doesn’t go off? Tomorrow? What will I wear? Do I even have clean clothes? Wait, yes, I do. But what if he doesn’t like my clothes? Forget the clothes, what if he doesn’t like me? I shouldn’t go. 

**Armin** : Sure, that sounds good! Where and when?

Dammit now I have to go. Why did I say that? Stupid Armin.

 **Erwin** : I know a good place downtown. Send me your address, I’ll pick you up at 10:00am.

He wanted to pick me up. He wanted my address so he could pick me up and take me to brunch downtown. I sent him my address. 

**Erwin** : I’ll let you know when I’m on the way. Have a good night, Armin. Sleep Well.

Yeah no, I did not sleep well. Eren jumped at the opportunity to help me pick out an outfit, and insisted on me trying on every outfit he put together until he found “the one”. Once, my outfit was picked I laid it out on the desk and took a late night shower. I noticed a flair of pain in my ankles as I was standing under the hot water. I’d have to be careful tomorrow. 

 

Shit shit shit shit shit, I was not prepared.

I paused midway through dressing to send a quick affirmative reply to Erwins’ ‘on my way’ text. Tucking my phone into my back pocket, I pulled the last article over my head. Shoes next. On my way out of my shared room, I caught myself in front of the full length mirror on the side of my dresser. I looked good. My jeans were a light washed blue, cuffed at the ankles, and my top consisted of an oversized navy sweater over a long sleeve white button up. I left the top button undone. My usual beat up grey sneakers were a contrast to my otherwise clean appearance. “Well this is the best I got.” I brushed my teeth and washed my hands, unconsciously grabbing my fidget ring, and sliding it onto my right middle finger. I walked into the kitchen where Mikasa and Annie were drinking coffee, leaning against the counters and chatting. Mikasa looked down at me as I came in, “Do you need anything before he gets here?” I mind went to the flair of pain I felt last night, “Yeah, actually, can you hand me the advil? I think I left it in the cabinet above you.”  
“Sure, you need two or three.”  
“Three, please.”  
I downed the offered pills with a drink from the tap, thanking her as Annie bumped her elbow into my arm, “Have fun.”  
I smiled down at her, bumping her with my arm as well, “I’ll try.” The doorbell rang. Is that Erwin? No, I mean the only people who ring doorbells now are delivery, mail, and police. Oh god what if it’s the police.  
Spoiler. It was Erwin, not the police.

“Good morning, Armin,” Erwin looked down at me, extending his hand palm up, “are you ready to go?”  
“Yes! Oh, uhem...yes I’m ready.”  
I noticed the twitch of his lips, like he was holding in a smile, as I took his hand and he led me out the door. I heard Mikasa whistle as the door shut behind me. 

Erwin let go of my hand as he led the way to his car. Looking at his back and his way of dress, business casual like when we met, I pictured the type of car he would drive. Probably something expensive, and fast. Or maybe a large black SUV? Yeah, that fit better. It probably has tinted glass, he must keep it spotless to. I can’t imagine him with a scratched up...Toyota?  
I heard Erwin chuckle, “Yes, Toyota.”  
I said that out loud. I felt my face heat up, as I looked over his car. A corolla, with dirt around the rims and a noticeable dent near the back of the passenger's side. It was black though. His car was, normal. “It’s normal.” Shit.

Erwin laughed this time, genuinely, as he opened the passenger side door, “It is, I don’t understand the desire to spend an absurd amount of money for something that you use to drive from one point to another, and then continue to spend more money to keep it running.” I smiled to myself as I climbed in and watched him walk to the drivers side. It was comical seeing his large frame squeezed into the small interior of his car. His hair brushed the roof, and his hands took up like half of the steering wheel I swear. He started the car, and made his way out of the parking lot.  
“You slept well?”  
I felt my nose scrunch up,  
“Kind of, once I fell asleep I did, but getting to sleep was difficult.”  
“Nervous?”  
I looked at his profile as he concentrated on the road, “Yeah, a bit.” God he’s handsome. “I get anxious sometimes and end up thinking to much about the what ifs instead of the what is.”  
He nodded, glancing over to me,  
“I can understand that. I hope that today the only ‘what ifs’ that happen, are positive ones.”  
I must be grinning like an idiot.

It was about a 20 minute drive into downtown, Erwin kept the radio silent, our soft voices and the hum of motion the only sounds in the car. I learned that Erwin was turning 30 this year, and that he actually owned The Legion. “I graduated from business school, and I’ve always wanted to own my own place. So I opened The Legion with a few of my close friends; Mike, my lawyer, Hange handles finance, and Levi is my manager.”  
“I have to admit, I looked up your bar online, and I noticed its closed on Fridays?”  
I watched as he shifted in his seat, his grip on the wheel flexing slightly,  
“Yes. The Legion serves a...dual purpose.”  
“What’s the other purpose? It is a bit odd for a bar to be closed on Fridays.”  
Erwin glanced over at me, and even though the brush of his eyes on my anxious self was brief, it felt as though it burned me, “Perhaps, if you agree to see me again after today, I will tell you.”

My face flushed, what does that mean? He wants to see me again? Is this more than just him thanking me for a favor? I started fidgeting with my ring, grateful that I remembered to grab it as my nerves slowly died back down, “I’m sure I’ll see you again.” He smirked.

He pulled into a tiny parking lot in front of a tiny building. I swear there were only ten parking spaces, and the little dinner was dwarfed by the downtown buildings surrounding it’s three other sides. It was cute. A whole in the wall. He opened the door for me and the smell of batter and bacon instantly made me hum. A bar sat on the long left side wall, the ‘kitchen’ area behind it so you could watch your food being made. I spotted a few booths in the back with a door in the corner, which I’m assuming led to the staff room and restrooms. A couple of tables sat at the right side wall under windows that looked directly into the side of the building next door. Like this little diner was here long before the towering corporate buildings of the downtown area. It felt safe.  
I felt a large hand hover and brush against the middle of my back, gently encouraging me forward. Erwin leaned down to speak closer to my ear, “Would you like to choose our seat, or would you like me.”

I warmed a bit, and noticed my shoulder muscles loosening and the gentle and unexpected consideration, “Can we sit in the back booth? The one in the corner there.”  
I pointed to the corner booth. It wrapped the corner of the diner, a round table in the front. We would be sitting nearly side to side, instead of facing each other. He smiled, gesturing for me to lead the way, his other hand pressing more solidly onto the curve of my back. This definitely didn’t feel like him just thanking me. I noticed an old jukebox near the booth as I sat on it’s plush green surface. It looks like it took quarters, probably from the 80s? 

Erwin slid into the booth from the other side, leaning forward and clasping his hands against the light wooden table. His arms flexed with the motion, and I caught myself staring, “you must work out a lot.”  
His eyebrow raised with a glance towards his own arms. He relaxed his arm muscles, stretching out his hands, then curling his hands into fists, tensing and flexing before resuming his original stance, “I enjoy being strong. It enables me to perform activities and tasks that would be difficult otherwise.”  
That makes sense, I nodded, looking down at my own arms. I have some lean muscle due to swimming therapy, but otherwise I’ve remained fairly soft and slim. “Sometimes I wish I was stronger, but for what I do, my body does alright.”  
Erwin leaned in further, “What do you do?”

Okay, this was DEFINITELY not just a thank you lunch.

“I work part time at Faded Ink, and I do some freelance editing work for independent and self publishing authors. I also have a blog I run when I’m not working.”  
“What is your blog about?”  
I felt myself lean in, placing my own hands on the table, “It’s a book blog! Go figure, right? I basically do reviews, overviews, book hauls, and the like. Literature is my life, basically.”  
“You sound like you highly enjoy your jobs. Is your blog for profit as well?”  
“Not exactly. I have a donation page where my readers can donate towards new books, and the time it takes to make my posts, but it’s barely self sustaining. I’d love to make a career out of it, but it’s slow going. I make most of my money through my editing work and my part time work.”

“Hi, ya’ll? What can i do for you today?”

I startled, not hearing the young waiter who approached us. Erwin looked to me, “Do you know what you’d like? There are no menus here.” I blinked, looking down at the table, how had I not noticed no menus? Looking between Erwin and the kind looking freckled waiter, I fidgeted in my seat. How was I supposed to know what to order if there were no menus? What if I ask for something and they say they can’t make it? I’ll look stupid! No, I already look stupid by sitting here and worrying about what to order. Come one Armin, what do you like for breakfast. French Toast? French Toast.  
“Um...French Toast?”  
The waiter smiled,  
“Sure thing! Do you want any toppings? Butter, maple syrup, whipped cream? We also just got some strawberries in this morning, first batch this spring?”  
Fuck I’ve been waiting for strawberry season, “Can I um, have all of that? Please?”  
He nodded, excited, “Course! And what would you like, sir?”  
Erwin leaned back in his seat, throwing an arm over the back of the booth, “I’ll have the eggs benedict, and may I have a small bowl of those strawberries on the side, please.”  
The waiter nodded again,  
“Is coffee good for you both?”  
Erwin hummed with a nod, before turning to me, “I’ll take a coffee. Armin?”  
I fidgeted with my ring, glancing at our waiter, “You wouldn’t have tea by any chance, would you?”  
He smiled with a chuckle, “We do actually! We have earl grey, green tea, or peach?”  
I relaxed, smiling back, “Earl Grey, please, plain.”  
The waiter bounced on his feet a moment, nodding,  
“Sounds good! Ill go put in your order and wip up your drinks. It may take a minute. My names Marco, just call me if you need anything.”

Erwin thanked him as he walked away. I stared at him a moment,  
“This place is...different.”  
He laughed, crossing his legs beneath the table, and bringing his hand to scratch his jaw line,  
“It shocked me too, my first time coming here I was still in college. They serve the staples, pancakes, french toast, eggs, etcetera, and they are always well supplied on coffees and teas. Though everyday they have something different that they’ve gotten fresh from the market.”  
“I like it.”  
Erwin caught my gaze, his hands dropping back to the table as Marco came and placed our drinks in front of us. After a brief thank you, and Marcos departure, Erwin spoke, “I am not going to lie to you, Armin. I certainly have ulterior motives in treating you to a meal.” I said nothing, biting my bottom lip as I waited for him to elaborate. “I admit that you caught my interest when we met, and so far today you have not only kept my interest, but heightened it.”

Fuck I was so right.

“I would like to take you, after continuing to get to know one other today, on a proper date.”

“Yes.”

His eyebrow rose again, no doubt shocked by my sudden answer.  
“I’ll also admit that you for sure interest me, Erwin. I was actually mostly nervous for today because I wished it WAS a date?”  
I watch cautiously as he moved, reaching his hand across the table to hold his hand out to me, I laid my hand in his and he gently covered my hand in his grasp. His thumb brushed a languid arch over the back of my hand. 

“In that case, with your permission, I would like to further express my intentions through my actions.”

I’m gonna die.


	3. Bed Ridden

It was only four days after the amazing brunch I had with Erwin, when I woke up sobbing. Eren hovered over me, gently shaking my shoulder and calling my name. I reached out to him, the lamp light illuminating his face, blurred by my watery eyes, “Eren?”  
He shushed me, sitting on my bed next to me and sliding his hand to the back of my head. With his other hand I felt him press a pill to my lips, I took it in and he raised my head slightly, followed by the soft press of cold glass. I drank down the pills.

My back and legs were on tense with lightning flashes of pain shooting up from my feet. My muscles clenching and and flexing with pain, the squeeze of my muscles on my nerves only serving to make the pain worse.  
I heard the door open, Mikasa coming into view as she ran her hands along my legs, pressing down on my twitching muscles to encourage them to relax. I was still crying. I needed heat. 

A whimper escaped me as Eren shimmied his arms under my back and knees, lifting me off the bed and following Mikasa to the bathroom. Mikasa must have gotten a bath drawn before coming into my room. Eren undressed me and lowered me into the steaming bath. The smell of Eucalyptus invading my mind, and I felt my shoulders loosen. My bath pillows cradled my body and head as I laid limp and dazed in the garden tub. Eren ran his hand through my hair and my consciousness faded in and out, the pain making me slightly nauseous.

 

When I finally became re-aware, the water had cooled slightly around me. My body was lax, the muscle relaxer working its magic no doubt, and the pain has dulled to a steady throb from my feet to my thighs. I felt a hand clench mine. Eren. “Eren..”  
He smiled at me, “I already called your work, she said to take the next three days to rest, and she’ll give you a couple doubles next week to balance everything out.”  
I nodded, leaning towards him, “Thank you, Eren.”  
“Sure thing, let's get you set on the couch, yeah? I already set up your foot bath out there in case you need it again.” As he helped me from the bath, gave me a new set of pajamas to wear, and supported me to the couch, he mentioned that Mikasa and Annie had already headed to work.  
“I wish I could stay here with you, but I have a test scheduled for my students,”  
I chuckled softly, “Those devils would make a substitutes life hell.”  
Eren winced, rubbing the back of his neck, “I know… God, I really don’t want to leave you alone. Do you know anyone who’s free that could keep you company?”

Erwin.

I flushed at the thought. Erwin and I have had hour long phone calls every night since brunch, and we’ve been texting constantly throughout the days. He said he usually works from home, so maybe he could come?  
“Um, yeah, actually...maybe? His names Erwin.”  
Eren hummed, “Alright, I’ll go grab your phone and call him as I bring it out here for ya.”

I was massaging my thighs as Eren came back into the room, his head shaking with a smirk on his lips. He set my phone on the coffee table.  
“I heard a door slam when he said he would come over, then an engine start before he hung up.”  
He scoffed as I smiled,  
“So, I’m assuming he’s on the way. Are you going to be okay to answer the door?”  
I tried flexing my foot, a choking sound leaving me as pain flashed,  
“Umm~,” my voice wobbled, “maybe just leave the door unlocked, I’ll just call him in.”  
Eren looked hesitant, but brushed his hand through my hair one more time before leaving with a wave. I winced again as I heaved my legs onto the couch so I could lay on my side, grabbing the tv remote to boot up netflix. 

 

I hadn’t even picked something to watch yet when I heard a strong knock on the door.  
I turned my head upwards, looking at the ceiling,  
“ERWIN?”  
“ARMIN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT.”  
A shiver went down my neck at his voice. He sounded almost angry? Voice deep, strong, I shook my head.  
“THE DOOR IS UNLOCKED.”  
I heard the door open, then close and the lock turn into place. “I’m on the couch.”  
Footsteps, getting closer until I saw him round the edge of the couch where my feet rested. Erwin. He came. I smiled at him, slightly strained, my jaw clenched. I heard the softest of whispers pass through his lips, “Armin.” My voice caught in my throat as he took in my appearance. “Your legs?”  
I nodded, he nodded back, then a bit my lip as he gently grasped my legs with his hands. They were so large that they were practically encircling my calf's. He lifted them...and then slid to sit down were my knees were previously. He set my legs down in his lap and proceeded to massage my calf muscles, “Is this alright?”  
I just nodded, turning slightly onto my side to better face him, “Thank you for coming, Erwin.”  
He looked at me then, his hands pausing their ministrations, “You are a priority. I’m happy to be here when you are in need of me.”  
I flushed, this time not out of pain. He continued his languid massage.

“Do you want to watch something with me? I was thinking of watching this new documentary series?”  
I watched the corner of his mouth twitch, and eyebrow raising as he glanced back at me, “And what series would that be?”  
I grinned, “Blue Planet? It’s about ocean life.”  
He nodded, leaning forward to grab the remote, “Do you like the ocean?”  
“I love it. Though I’ve never seen it before, not in person.”  
Erwin glanced at me again as he pressed play on the first episode, “Well then, perhaps one day we can fix that.”

 

Two hours and two episodes later I found myself in a unique position.  
My legs were still resting on top of Erwins thick thighs, his left hand resting right below my knee, running his thumb back and forth in a caress. His other hand was pressed lightly into my lower back, holding me up and against his chest with my head resting on his collar. We were laughing, tossing comments about the penguins currently on screen. When ever I shifted, he would press just a touch more firm against my back, and his left hand gave my leg the occasional squeeze.  
I was comfortable.  
The pain had faded mostly, the only lingering pain located in my feet and ankles. I knew though, that I’d have to take it easy, or else risk another flair up. I turned my attention from the screen to the man nigh on cradling me in his arms.

“Hey, Erwin?”  
He hummed, turning his eyes towards me and giving my back a slow caress, “Yes?”  
“Tell me what else The Legion is used for?”  
I felt his body tense, before resuming his relaxed state, “It’s a more serious topic.”  
I smiled at him, slowing wiggling into a sitting up position with his help, “That’s okay, I like serious.”  
His mouth twitched again, “Alright then, do you promise to to all I have to say before forming opinions?”  
I felt my nose scrunch and my lips purse, “Yeah, of course.”  
He hummed, running his left thumb down my nose, then resting it once again on my leg. He turned his torso more towards me, “The Legion is not closed on Fridays.” I raised my eyebrow. “It is closed to the public, yes, but it is open to special members. On Fridays, as well as the first and last Saturdays of the month, it is turned into a club for members of the BDSM community.”

I blinked a couple of times as he looked seriously into my eyes...before bursting into laughter.  
“Is that it? Why didn’t you just say so? Jeez, getting all serious, like that would be a deal breaker.”  
His eyes were wide, mouth parted, and a huffed laugh escaped him, “You’re not, disturbed?”  
I calmed myself, shaking my head, “Not at all,” I shifted my hips, “My last ex was really into kink, we broke up because our interests in it went in opposite directions. I’ve never been apart of the community though, I’ve only ever studied and stuff on my own really.”  
He smirked, his right hand returning to it’s press against my back,  
“In that case, On top of being the owner of The Legion, I am also the head Dungeon Master during our kink events. I’m known in our community as The Commander, and I host an inner circle formal kink dinner bi-monthly, at my estate. Fridays at The Legion are members only, the only play that takes place on Friday are performances scheduled ahead of time.”  
I leaned my head back on his shoulder and hummed, “That’s really cool, but how do people even become members?”  
“The first Saturday of the month we host a class. Outsiders are encouraged to come and if they would like to become a member after the class then we vet them. The play party is also open to non members as long as they come with a current member, we also taking vetting applications then. I believe that Hange has recently started organizing a monthly munch as well, for non members interested in joining. You know what a much is?”  
I nodded into his shoulder, “Yeah, I understood everything. It sounds like a lot of fun, thank you for telling me.”  
He squeezed me into him, “Of course, Armin.”

I fidgeted in place, “Um, Erwin?”  
“Hmm?”  
“What is um, what if I’m interested?”  
“Interested?”  
“Yeah, um. I, uh, like...I kinda like you? And I do still want to go on a proper date, if you still want to of course, but also if being The Commander if that big of a part of your life then I’d, um, like to explore that? With you?”  
As I spoke, Erwin again became tense, his breaths deepening, his hold on my tightening. His voice was rough when he spoke next, tilting his head to speak close to my ear, his breath hot against my skin. “I would love all of those things, Armin.”

 

Sleep had never come harder to me that it had that night. After that face reddening talk with Erwin about his club, we continued to talk about the life style and our respective interests in it. I learned that he was strictly dominant, naturally, and that he hasn’t had a sub for quite a few years now due to his slightly authoritarian desires. He wanted total control during play, only overruled by a safe word, and for all I blushed it struck a chord. I don’t want control. I don’t want to think, I just wanted to be given a task and to perform it. As we talked we began to see how well we were meshing together.  
He left when Mikasa and Annie got home in the afternoon. Kissing my head as he left, and telling me to pick a date and that he would plan our first proper date.

Part of me wishes that it’ll consist of me at his feet.


	4. To Date a Dom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THINGS ARE HAPPENING!!!!

Erwin came back to my place the next day, and the next, he massaged my legs and feet, ran his fingers through my shoulder length hair while listening to me rave about the turtles on the tv. He made sure I ate and bathed, and napped with me on the couch, my smaller form tucked into his side. He had officially met all three of my roommates/makeshift family.  
He learned that Eren was 22 years old, the same age as me, and that he taught music theory at Trost Academy for the Arts. He also learned that Mikasa and Annie have been a couple since they were in high school, Annie is a year older than the also 22 year old Mikasa, and they’re both mixed martial arts instructors/ fighters at Titan gym downtown. 

Between documentaries and cuddling, we talked more about what a D/s relationship would look like between us,  
“On a scale of 1-10, how much control would you like me to have over you during play?”  
Erwin rubbed his thumb over my knee. I looked up at him, a flash of desire settling in my stomach,  
“I want….” I licked my lips, “I don’t want to look at people you don’t allow me to, I don’t even want people to greet me without them asking you. I want to… i wanna…” I bit my lip then, and Erwin lifted my hand to kiss my knuckles, his pale blue eyes burned me, “Want do you want from me, Armin? There is no judgement here.”  
I sighed, my shoulders slumping forwards as I looked at him from under my eyelashes, “I want to feel like you OWN me.”  
Erwin hummed, so deep in his throat that it almost sounded like a growl, “I would be honored to put you in that head space, Armin.” He leaned forward again, kissing my brow, “Is there a specific type of “owned” that interests you?”

I flushed, twisting my fingers together as I snuggled closer into his side, “I looked up some different roles last night, like you asked, and I can for sure say that I’m not a fan of the Master/slave thing,” Erwin nodded in acknowledgement, I continued, “but I kind of like the idea of..being called pet? Treated like a pet? But I don’t want to pretend to be an animal, I still want to be like...human if that makes sense?”

I felt Erwins smile against my scalp, a soft huff of a laugh escaping him, “It does make sense. You want the feeling of being owned, but with the added feeling of being cherished and loved unconditionally, yes? With play centered more on praise rather than punishment?”  
I wiggled in my spot, shivering a bit, “That’s…” I sighed out, “that’s exactly what I want. I want to perform tasks and be praised for them. I hate feeling like I’m disappointing someone, so punishment play doesn’t sit well with me. I think I’d be okay with light punishments if it was planned out, like a role play of sorts, or if I feel disappointed in myself then I think a small punishment might help me move forward.”

Erwin wrapped his arms around me then, pulling me so I was practically on his lap, his smile still buried in my hair, “Is there anything else, specifically, that you want from me?”  
I thought for a second before speaking, “You know how you said everyone calls you Commander?”  
Erwin nodded, “Yes?”  
“Well I was wondering if I could call you something different?”  
“And what would that be, Armin?”  
I shifted, tilting my head back to meet his eyes, I whispered, “Daddy?”

Erwins hand was on my jaw,  
“Daddy, huh?”  
I bit my lip,  
“Yeah, and Sir, if that’s okay”  
Erwin slid his hand on my jaw into my hair, his blunt nails lightly scraping my scalp, it felt good.  
“I like the sound of that.”  
I smiled, “What about you? What do you want from me?”  
Erwins hand stilled, pulling back to look at me properly,  
“I am excited at the prospect of treating you as my pet, and I would like to call you as such. During play I would also like to have control over your orgasm.”  
My eyes widened. The thought of cumming only when Erwin allowed it, the thought of him torturing me with pleasure, the thought of him being able to deny me my release...God yes.  
I licked my lips, my throat suddenly dry, “What else?”  
I saw a glint in Erwins eye, like he knew what I was thinking,  
“I highly enjoy gags and bondage, as well as breath play, and during play I would like you to come to me for everything to the point where you would ask me if you may use the restroom.” His thumb brushed over my bottom lip, “Also, if it is something that interests you, I would like to show you off so to speak.”  
I leaned into his hand, kissing the pad of his thumb, “Show me off how?”  
I watched as his eyes narrowed, gleaming as his hand cupped my chin. His thumb and fingers pressed on my jaw joints, my mouth opening slightly with the pressure,  
“I want to dress you, leash you, parade you around The Legion, and allow my members to ogle you - or even pet you with your consent. I want to pleasure you in front of others just to show them how good of a boy you are for me.”  
His fingers pressed a little harder, my mouth opening more, my lips puckered and my breath quickening,  
“That is what I mean, by showing you off.”  
He let go. His hand returning to a gentle scratch against the back of my head. I moaned.

I fucking moaned.

His hand pulled my head forward and into his chest. I settled there, breathing him in, clutching onto his shirt as I tried to calm myself down. He was humming softly, pleased, his hands continued to caress me.  
“I are alright, Armin? Did I go to far.”  
I shook my head, consequently burying my face into his chest more,  
“I’m Great, ecstatic even. I…I want that. Can we? Please?”  
I felt his chest move with his chuckle,  
“Yes, Armin, we can. But first, let me take you on that date.”

 

\--

 

He picked me up for our date two days later, it was Wednesday now, and I found myself laughing as he drove us to our destination. I didn’t know where we were going, Erwin said it was a surprise. I didn’t care though. All I could focus on was his large hand caressing my thigh as he drove, and the fact that so far he’s bumped his head three times against the roof of the car. He would glare at me with a smirk each time I laughed.  
We hadn’t seen each other since our kink negotiation, but we’ve talked on the phone each night, which was quickly becoming routine. I almost can’t believe that we only met a little over a week ago. It feels like we’ve known each other for much longer.  
“We are almost there.”  
I blinked. Had I been staring at him this whole time?

The smirk on his face says yes.

I looked out the window, noticing we were in a downtown area a couple cities over, we had been in the car for about 40 minutes now.  
“Erwin, where in the world are we going?”  
He laughed, “We’re about to turn the corner, it should be on your side. You’ll like it.”  
“Are you su-” No...way. “NO WAY.”  
Erwin laughed again as I pressed my hands against my window, the National Aquarium coming into view. I bounced in my seat, “Are you serious?! ERWIN!”  
I felt his hand squeeze my thigh, “They have a new exhibit that just opened, I’ve already bought our tickets as well as tickets for another little surprise.”  
I laughed, open mouthed, out of breath and grinning like an idiot, “Erwin oh my GOD! I’ve always wanted to come here but I’ve never been able to get out here, oh my god oh my god.”

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Erwin bite him lip and pump his fist slightly, a softly hissed ‘yes’ making its way to my ears. I grinned harder. He’s perfect.

Erwin managed to snag a very nice parking spot close to the entrance, and because we came as soon as the doors opened (and in the middle of the week) there were only a couple other people in line to get in. Erwin showed the lady at the register a confirmation email and she put a stamp on our hands as well as a sticker band around our wrists. My hand fit into Erwins naturally as we walked into the large cool building. It was huge, shaped like a hexagon with a huge two story - floor to ceiling - fish tank in the middle. I noticed four hallways off the main building, each one with a different sign saying what was beyond. The Tropics, The Arctic, Sea Life, and River Life. It looked like you entered the area on the top second floor and exited on the first. I hummed high in my throat, bouncing in place as I looked around, I squeezed Erwins hand and looked up at him,  
“Where should we go first?”  
He smiled down at me,  
“How about we start on the right and work our way around? We can stop for lunch in the middle.”  
I nodded, looking over to my right, “River Life first then! Let’s go!”  
Erwin chuckled behind me as I dragged him to the hall entrance, an employee checked our hands for our entry stamps and let us through.  
The hall was dark, and the sounds of running water met my ear,  
“What do you think will be first? “  
“I’m not sure, we’ll just have to find out.”  
I laughed again, seeing the pattern of light on moving water covering the walls ahead of us. When we reached the source, my breath caught in my throat.  
There were two tanks to each side of the narrow walkway, on one side the water came up a little less than half way, and otters played tag in the water. I went up to the glass,  
“Thank you for bringing me here, Erwin.”  
I felt him press against my back, leaning down to kiss the top of my head and whisper in my ear,  
“Of course, Armin.”

 

I bit my lip as we meandered over to the next section, Ocean Life. “Sometimes I feel bad that all these animals are kept like this, you know?”  
Erwin nodded beside me, listening.  
“But then I remember that most of them were born in captivity, this is all they’ve ever known, and nowadays the only animals brought from the wild are injured and wouldn’t be unable to survive if left out there.”  
“It is indeed sad that they are not able to have full freedom, but as you said, this is there home regardless. I think it would be just as harmful to take those born in captivity and release them than it is to take those in the wild and put them in captivity.”  
I squeezed his hand, “Exactly! I’m just glad that most aquariums, like this one, use admission fees mainly to give their animals better habitats.”  
Erwin grinned, “With that being said, the new exhibit is at the end of this hall,”  
I grinned, “Why haven't you told me what it is?”  
Erwin puffed his chest a bit, “It’s a surprise of course, it’s my whole reason for bringing you here.”

Turtles.

They were Turtles. 

Sea turtles that I swear were as large as me.

I turned to Erwin, “You brought me to see Turtles?”  
He smiled at me, running his hand down my back, “Every Time we’ve seen each other, you show me videos of turtles. Whether they’re eating, or hatching, or stories of them being rescued. So yes, of course I brought you to the the Turtles.”

I hugged him, and he hugged me back, turning me around in his arms so we could look into the large tank together.  
It was truly amazing. The were beautiful.  
“Erwin nudged me and gestured to the side of the room where an employee guarded a large door with a sign that read ‘New Sea Turtle Exhibit, Ticket Entry Only’.  
“This wasn’t it?!”  
I felt him chuckle against me, “Oh no, there is more, love.”  
I flushed as he pushed me towards the door. We showed the employee our wristbands and he smiled, gesturing for us to go through the door.

Water surrounded us. We were in a tunnel of glass. Benches lined the walls and the water seemed to go on forever. Sea Turtles and Stingrays and Sharks swam all around us. It was like we had been dropped in a bubble in the ocean. My breath left me in a rush. My eyes couldn’t focus on one thing, bouncing back and forth with each beautiful creature that swam over our heads. As we walked, I noticed that we were the only people in the tunnel.  
“Erwin?”  
I hadn’t let go of his hand. He looked down at me,  
“Yes?”  
I looked back at him,  
“Kiss me?”

And he did.

He stepped forwards until the tips of his leather boots touched my tennis shoes, one hand on my jaw with it’s fingers in my hair, and the other hand wrapping around my back. He leaned down, pressing his hand onto my lower back and pulling me up to meet him.  
His lips were soft, and parted mine with such ease it felt like we’ve done this a million times before. I know I was clumsy, eager, my own hands clutching at his neck and shoulders, flexing and releasing as our breath melded together. Our heat combined and all I could think of was how amazing Erwin was, and how amazing he made me feel. I felt his hand on my jaw move to the back of my head, gripping my hair and pulling slightly. A soft moan escaped me as he slotted our mouths together. Another second passed before he began to release me. My heels hitting the floor, his hand returning to my jaw. He gifted me a few small pecks, before leaning away from me. I felt my body follow, my eyes half closed as he chuckled. He swiped his thumb on my slick bottom lip, and I blinked my eyes open. 

He smiled down at me, heat and restraint in his eyes,  
“How are your legs, Armin?”  
I frowned, my legs?  
As I thought about I realized that my feet did in fact hurt. I must have been to excited to notice.  
I smiled, grateful that we had my comfort in mind even when I didn’t,  
“My feet hurt, but my legs are okay.”  
He nodded and led me to sit on the bench, before turning around and kneeling with his back towards me, “Get on.”  
I laughed, shaking my head as I climbed onto his back, and he lifted me up, piggy back style. I grinned into his shoulder,  
“I’ve never felt this tall before.”  
He chuckled.  
“I’m serious! You’re a giant!”  
He barked a laugh, hand smacking my thigh lightly,  
“Come on pet, let’s go see the rest before I decide to take you here.

That shouldn’t have turned me on as much as it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Message me or leave comments on kinks/scenes you would be interested in seeing in the future of this story! <3


End file.
